FNAF Q&A!
by Musical Rainbow
Summary: The characters are waiting, come and ask! Don't be shy!
1. Chapter 1

Hay guys welcome to the FNAF Q&A you may ask any questions for the following characters:

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Marionette, BB, JJ, SB, SF, and Springtrap!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry i might not be able to upload as much as i want to because i'm going to be VERY busy this summer! Anyhoo, lets get on with the questions! Also, purple guy and Springtrap are two different characters. One last thing, if you guys would rather be anonymous just let me know!**

"Hello there internet! It's Rainbow here! No, not like Rainbow Dash, she's my least favorite in the main 6. I'm your host here and today we're going to be asking the animatronics questions that you have asked...yeah," Musical Rainbow smiled akwardly. "Alright lets bring in the characters!"

Five figures walk into the large room and sit down, one was a purple bunny, two brown bears, a golden bunny, and a man in a purple suit.

"Meet our guests!" Rainbow grinned again. "Bonnie, Freddy, Red(Toy Freddy), Springtrap, and purple guy!" Rainbow gestured to each individual.

"Thank you for that introduction," Freddy tipped his hat.

Rainbow laughed, "Alright, let's begin!"

 **igotluckywithartemis:** **This is a question for Springtrap,**

 **Why are you such a murderous f**king a**hole?**

 **Also why did you think getting into a springlock suit in the rain was a good idea?**

Springtrap laughed nervously, "A-actually I-"

"Hey, who you callin' an a**hole!?" Purple guy snapped, "I had my reasons! And those children were terrorizing me so how was i supposed to pay attention to the rain!?"

"Okay, calm down," Freddy rested a hand on Purple guy's shoulder. Purple guy grumbled and sat down on the tan couch.

 **Shark Lord: Springtrap why do you give a rape face when you're near the office?**

 **Freddo, Toy Freddy, anyone tell you that your face scares little kids?**

Springtrap touches his face, "I don't do that! It's just the way i look!"

Freddy gets a shocked and upset look on his face, "I-I don't want to scare children! Im sorry!"

Red laughs, "My handsome face scares kids!? Pshh! Wait...does it!?" he then bolts out of the room and towards the bathroom to examine his face for about 2 hours.

 **eternalkatsu1010: Why is Bonnie purple?**

Bonnie shrugs, "I dunno, why is Freddy brown, or why is Foxy red? It's just what Scott decided i would look like i guess."

"Thanks you all for the questions and i would hope to get more so there will be more answers. I will see you all next time!" Rainbow made a peace sign.

 **Thank you for the lovely questions, also any character is open so ask as many as you want. I also want to tell you, i am not doing anything with OC's, I DON'T HATE THEM don't get me wrong, it's just i get confused with things like that so sorry! I hope to get more questions, until then PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello! Welcome back to a new Five Nights Q&A!" Rainbow shouted joyfully, "We have LOTS of questions today, also sorry for the LOOOONG wait, i have a lot of family...problems...yeah...ANYHOO let's move on!"

 **concretetree740: Freddy, would you consider the others as family? And Springtrap, what was it like in the Old days when you performed?**

Freddy smiled warmly, "Yes I do actually, I mean, we are all the same right? So we should treat each other fairly."

Springtrap nodded to Freddy and sighed, "Well, it was only me and Goldie, or Fredbear back then, and we loved the children, but there was this one girl who I liked in particular. Her name was, well, I..." Springtrap sunk in his seat, "She...died..."

 **Paxitron: Foxy, what is your favorite food?**

"That's a tough one, well o' course seafood, but blimey, Chica's pizza be f****n awesome!-" Foxy shouted but was cut off by Freddy yelling,

"Foxy, no cursing!"

"Sorry."

 **Angel wolf 96: Toy Chica why are you so hot, you are really attractive**

Toy Chica looked at the floor sheepishly, "Thank you, but I don't like to think of myself that way."

"Well you are," Toy Bonnie commented.

Toy Chica blushed.

 **XxWillowtheCatxX: This question is for Purple Guy: What if I told you I had a bunch of toast right now?**

PG sat in his chair and his eye twitched, "T-toast? TOAST!? OHMYGOSH DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT!? THERE IS TOAST!," He ran out of the room screaming his head off.

Freddy rolled his eyes, "He has a weird obsession with toast...I will never understand."

Rainbow laughed, "Okay the last two questions go together!"

 **Anon: Bonnie kiss Chica pls**

 **Anna: Chica, PLS kiss Foxy, Bonnie, BB aaannnddd...SPRINGRAP!**

Chica shrugged and stood up she held BB in her wings and kissed his forehead then proceeded to kiss Foxy who blushed and looked away. While she moved to Springtrap, Bonnie whispered to the viewers,

"Are you guys crazy!? I like her, I can't do this, n-not yet!" Chica pulled him up and kissed him on the nose.

"There, done!" Chica said and sat down with a huff.

Bonnie sat speechless, and slumped down.

Okay that's all we have now, like I said, I'm SO sorry for the wait, I will be back for more *Evil Laughter*

Also have you guys seen the FNAF 4 trailer!? IM SO EXCITED THAT WHEN I WATCHED IT I ALMOST PEED MYSELF!

BYEEEEEEEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! It's Rainbow here! Okay today we have a crap ton of questions so im gonna try and get all of them answered. Okay here we go!_ _btw some characters have nicknames_

 _Toy Bonnie-Blu_

 _Toy Freddy-Red_

 _Toy Chica-Ceecee_

 _ **Koasis The Alien**_ **\- PG:** **What do you think of the military and what's your favourite rank for the army?**

 **Springtrap: Hey, you can't control yourself. No one blames you but why do you have those scary scars?**

 **Bonnie: What brand and model of guitar do you have?**

 **Freddy: Your favorite song? And your favorite song besides Toreador March?**

 **Chica: Secret ingredient for your pizza?**

PG rolled his eyes, "I don't give a crap about no government! They take your money!"

"Haha," Blu laughed, "they don't take money from us!"

"You don't get money."

"Exactly."

PG slapped him.

Springtrap perked up, "O-oh, are they scary? Sorry, but I just got them because I was just decaying over time and no one was there to take care of me."

"Well you're being taken care of now," Bonnie pulled out his guitar, "Oh this? The model is a Flying V, I'm not so sure of the brand…?"

"Show off," Blu muttered.

"At least I'm better than you!"

"Oh yeah!? Is that a challenge I hear!?" Blu stood up.

"IS IT!?" Bonnie stood nose to nose with Blu.

"FINE!"

Both stomped off to the dining hall.

"Eh, they do that a lot," Freddy shrugged. "My favorite song...hmmm, thats a tough one, I like that new song called _Shut Up and Dance."_

"Nice Freddy, but after a while it gets on my nerves, my personal favorite is _Uma Thurman._ Back to the question, oh the secret recipe? Sorry thats a secret," Chica winked.

 **CaptainThePirate756-Foxy do you have a crush on Chica, Toy Chica, or Mangle? And if you answer one of these tell them how you feel!?**

"Well, lad, if I have t' be honest, its Ceecee," Foxy said quietly.

"Really!?" Ceecee blushed.

Foxy scratched the back of his head, "...Aye…"

Ceecee let out a loud squee and hugged him.

 **Wes27-BB why do you always act like an ahole to the night guards, Bonnie why don't confess your feelings to Chica, and Foxy do you love Mangle?**

BB giggled.

"He's an idiot," Red grumbled.

"Feelings?" Chica looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled nervously, "Feelings!? What feelings? I'm just as confused as you are Chica!"

"Oh."

Foxy smirked, he knew Bonnie was lying but he didn't say anything. "No, lad, me heart belong to Ceecee."

 **TheFrostbite-** **Hi! I have a question for most of everyone.**

 **Freddy:**

 **1\. Why do you not wear your animatronic eyes at all in Fnaf 1?**

 **2\. Is hanging around in parts & service eventful at all?**

 **Bonnie Chica:**

 **1\. How do you jam the doors in fnaf 1?**

 **2\. How did your hands and face get torn off? It doesn't seem you guys are used for parts at all, looking at the toys.**

 **Foxy:**

 **1\. Where did you learn to be such a good runner?**

 **2\. Why are you SO AWESOME?!**

 **Toy Freddy:**

 **1\. Where did you get your top hat? I WANT ONE**

 **2\. What songs do you actually know?**

 **Toy Bonnie:**

 **1\. Do your massive ears allow you to hear better? Or are they purely cosmetic?**

 **2\. When you appear in the office, how do you disappear?**

 **Toy Chica:**

 **1\. How do you get rid of your beak?!**

 **2\. Why do you carry that cupcake around? Is it like a animatronic in disguise?**

 **BB:**

 **1\. In robot years, how old are you?**

 **2\. How do you actually turn off the flashlight?**

 **The Puppet:**

 **1\. What is your favourite kind of music?**

 **2\. Why are you so thin? Not eating much?**

 **Purple guy:**

 **1\. Are you also the guy on the phone recording messages? If so why did you say "Uh oh" in night 4?**

 **2\. What do you find so attractive about toast?**

 **Mangle:**

 **1\. Do you find being disfigured makes you more intimidating? Because it works.**

 **2\. Do you think swinging from the ceiling to get around is fun?**

 **Golden freddy:**

 **1\. Who was your first friend besides Spring?**

 **2\. How do you manage to break the fourth wall by crashing the game in fnaf 1?**

 **Spring:**

 **1\. While you are used as a suit, do you still have conscience?**

 **2\. Did you like Freddy back at Fredbear's diner? I'm pretty sure he was there at some point.**

 **Finally, one question for everyone. What do you have to say to the millions of people who think your games are the best ever in the world?**

 **If you get to answer all of my questions, thanks for going to all the trouble to answer them! All of you, have a cookie! (PG can have toast)**

"I dunno, it makes me more intimidating, and nah, the parts and service aren't really eventful," Freddy leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Oh, thats easy," Bonne laughed, "We just-"

"USE JELLY!" Chica screamed and threw and jar of grape jelly at the door and it smashed into a million pieces.

Everyone went silent.

Bonnie shifted, "Eheheh, well we aren't exactly sure how we lost our parts, but after the new restaurant closed we got them back. My guess was they _were_ going to use them, but ended up not doing so."

"I have t' agree. Also, i wouldn't say i was taught how t' run, i was just programmed like that, and i didn't know i was awesome, thank ye lad."

Red smiled kindly, "I just got this hat from the pizzeria, here you can have one." he handed you a hat. "As for songs, during the day we just sing songs for children but at night Ceecee likes to turn on the radio that the employees leave here, so I know a _lot_ of songs."

"Same here!" Blu grinned. "Actually, my ears don't really make me hear any better, but I still sometimes eavesdrop on others hehehe. And I'm not really sure if i understand your second question, sorry, you might be thinking about S.B.(Shadow Bonnie)."

"S.B. is my fraaaaaaand!" BB jumped around. "Robot years? about 8, and the way I take the batteries is so secretive and i cant tell you, or you would knoooooow."

Blu facepalmed.

"The way i get rid of my beak is easy, just pull and it comes off," Ceecee pulled on her beak and it popped off.

Chica stifled a laugh.

"and this cupcake is my _destroyer of evil,_ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"Ceecee cut off and started coughing.

Marionette gave an 'end my misery' look and turned to the viewers, "My favorite kind of music is anything with a music box toone." He then looked at his stomach, "Uhm, no I eat, I guess I'm just naturally thin."

"Pretty boy," PG muttered. "Yeah I was the man on the phone, and the reason I said 'uh oh' was because these idiots attacked me!" PG growled and gestured around him. "What do i find attractive in toast? I. LOVE. IT. ALL."

Mangle made a disgusted face, "He's weird. Oh and I really do think being disfigured _does_ make me look more intimidating even though I would rather not be like that, but the swinging from the ceiling part is really, REALLY fun!"

Goldie put a hand to his chin, "My first friend besides Spring… hmmm that would probably have to be a little girl named Rowan. Plus, I don't think I break the fourth wall, that was just the child's spirit in the form of me, if that makes any sense at all."

"Yeah, it's not Goldies fault for being possessed like that anyway, and to answer your question, kinda. I do have a conscience while in suit mode, but i can't control myself," Springtrap sighed. "Yes, I do like Freddy, he's like family, but back then we only met for a brief moment before the shut us spring models off. Now we know each other better and we are friends."

 **LOL-** **Dares:Chica I dare you to eat a burned and Foxy eat all of Bonnie's carrots. Truths:Golden Freddy who do you think is the best singer in the pizzeria. And BB ...WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING !**

"BURNT PIZZA!?"

"Oh boy," Freddy shuffled away, everyone in the room did.

Chica stomped to the kitchen, she had to burn a pizza, a wonderful, delicious...pizza. She sniffled as she pulled out the burnt pizza from the oven that she had been cooking. She picked up a slice and took a bite.

"OHMYGOSH. THIS TASTES LIKE SH*T!"

Everyone heard her scream from the kitchen.

"I hope no kids heard that," Freddy chuckled.

"Im pretty sure China heard that," Bonnie retorted. He looked over and saw Foxy eating carrots. "Where did you get those?"

"Th' kitchen lad, and they be good."

"THOSE ARE MINE!" Bonnie tackled him to the floor. The started fighting over them.

"Idiots," Goldie muttered. "The best singer? Hmm, I think it would be Mangle."

"M-me?" Mangle said, shocked.

"Yea."

"T-thanks, no one ever really ever said that to me before."

"Im annoying?" BB said ruining the moment. "Huh, cool!"

 **Hey, okay i was going to put more answers to questions in here but this took me 3 days to type and it was getting really long so i will wait till next time see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OHMYGOSH! Guys, I am soooooooo sorry for leaving this for so long! I was so busy and I just moved and forgot about this and, ugh geez i'm sorry! okay i'm gonna answer some more questions now.**

 **** ** **Cat Girl-**** ** **To Purple Guy: You're awesome! What else do you like besides toast? To Freddy: How come you never change your attack methods? I never even blink when you jump scare me. To Mike: MIKE! YOU'RE ALIVE! What would you do if you had over two million dollars? To Bonnie: Dude you and I should team up with Golden Freddy and start pranking people! To Foxy: I dare you to do whatever Chica says. To Toy Bonnie: You are my favorite next to Purple Guy and Mangle! To Everyone: That's all folks! Thanks, Cat girl****

Purple guy smiled and answered, "Thanks, and uh what else do I like besides toast? Uh...toasters?"

Freddy frowned, "My attack methods? A-am I getting boring? I could try to be more scary if you want?"

Mike jumped at the sudden outburst, "Uh, yea i'm okay and if I had two million dollars I would probably donate some of it and move I guess."

"We totally should!" Bonnie reached out and fist bumped you, "BA LA LA LA!"

Chica smiled evilly, " Foxy, SIT!"

Foxy sat will a growl.

"Now act like a dog!"

"Do I have to-"

"DO IT!"

Foxy started to scoot around on his butt.

"Aw thanks a lot!" Blu smiled and kissed your forehead.

 ****

 ** **Guest-**** ** **Question For The Purple guy. Would U Kill Me If I Said I Have A lot Of Toast And U Cannot Have any?****

 **Q For Freddy do U Think Balloon Boy Is An Annoying a**hole?**

Purple guy was about 10 seconds from a meltdown. Chica grabbed him and threw him out of the room. You could hear muffled screeching from the other side of the door.

"Well, uh…" Freddy scratched the back of his head while BB stared at him. "N-no…"

 ** **Koasis the Alien-**** ** **Purple Guy: Are you an entity, spirit, soul or an actual being?****

PG came back in after his outburst and sat down, "Actually I am a spirit now 'cause this stupid fellow over here killed me!" he pointed to Springtrap who shrank away.

 **Bonnie and Toy Bonnie: Can you two play a guitar song for the audience/readers/viewers?**

Bonnie and Blu both start playing the guitar solo from the song _Limelight_ by _Rush._

 **Springtrap: how kind are you? And can you show an act of kindness to a fellow mate?**

I-I try to be kind but people mistake me for being mean because of PG, but I can try." Springtrap gets off the couch and goes to Mangle and helps her put herself back together.

"Gee thanks…" Mangle murmured.

"No problem," Springtrap looks over, "Was that good enough? I hope so…"

 **BB: What is your favourite type of balloon?**

" _ALL OF THEM."_

 **Chica and toy Chica: Make a pizza... Please?**

"A PIZZA!?" Chica screeched.

"Oh, Im not good at that," Ceecee smiled but was dragged to the kitchen by Chica.

 **Golden Freddy and Purple Guy: is either one of you insane?**

Golden Freddy chuckled, "If I need to be."

"What do you think?" PG grinned.

 **Fandomfan-** **Since Golden Freddy said Mangle is a good singer Mangle please sing:).**

Mangle blushed, "I dunno… I would like to, but i'm kinda shy. M-maybe another time."

 **CaptianThePirate756 Hiatu** **s-Springtrap: Are you always lonely in there then here, *hands you a cake, and hugs you**whisper* I love you!**

"T-thank you…" Springtrap blushes and looks away.

 **Freddy: why do you hang out in the girls bathrooms?! *Slaps him* Pervert!**

Freddy gives you a look, "Why I never…" then storms off like a toddler.

 **Marionette: I love you too! How come the security guard can't see you when you do your Jumpscare?**

"MAGIC!" the Marionette threw confetti in the air then hid back in his box.

 **Bonnie: What is your favorite song? Why do you creepily stare at the Security guard?**

"My favorite song huh? Well-"

"DON'T ASK HIM THAT QUESTION THE LIST GOES ON FOREVER!" Foxy screeched and fell out of his chair.

Bonnie stared at him as he was laying on the floor, "Anywaaay, I just try to scare the security guard, it's pretty funny if you think about it."

 **Purple Guy: Why are you a cold blooded murderer?!*Kills him with bazooka* Die!**

PG gets blasted through a wall, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE I'M A GHOST!" you could hear him screaming from the pile of rubble.

 **Everyone: I love you all! You're the best game that's ever been created aside from Assassin Creed!**

 **See ya later!:-)**

Everyone waves back.

 _ **That's all the questions left. Like before i'm soooooooooooo so so so sorry for the wait! It won't happen again! Thanks for waiting to and also, if you want to ask a question or dare and you have more than one, please put it into one comment instead of spamming the whole review section, because then I won't be able to get through everyone's questions. I'm not being mean, it just makes it easier for me. Thanks again. PEACE OUT!**_


End file.
